


Rendezvous

by CleverSnail



Series: Space Between Us [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Grittyfluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop has a promise to keep.<br/>(Human AU of the Lego Movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

It was already dark, already late when Bad Cop finally locked his office door. He set off at a full run down the empty hall, pulling on his duty jacket as he went. The overnight janitor startled in the stairwell as he clattered past; no time for the elevator. He’d made a promise, and promises were to be kept. Especially this one.

Though he was off-duty, he took the squad car. He’d have to drive at speeds only the cruiser could justify. Once, breaking the rules like this would have been unthinkable. Tonight, he couldn’t be arsed to care about rules. There were more important things now.

He blazed out of city limits in a dramatic show of red and blue lights, turning them off only when Bricksburg was behind him. Ahead the sky grew darker and the stars brighter. In his mirrors the orange glow of the city receded into night-black hills.

When he turned onto the dirt road, tires spinning up dust, his heart began to hammer. He was cutting it close, probably too close. But he had to try. He’d promised.

At the top of a rise, he pulled the cruiser over. He flung it into park, tore out the keys, and heaved himself out the door in one violent motion. Scrambling onto the hood, he fiercely willed his eyes to adjust to the blackness. Was he too late? He fought to calm his breathing, worked to unclench his jaw.

The quiet was absolute. Stars became piercing pinpoints in his vision, and the Milky Way shimmered into his periphery. He waited.

Then, just above the western horizon, he saw it. One star unlike the others: brighter, moving relentlessly across the sky. The space station.

By God, he hadn’t missed it.

Bad Cop held his breath. He watched the path of the spacecraft, refusing to blink, until his eyes began to swim. It ghosted silently overhead; over the cruiser, over him, over the dark hills and fields and the whole sleeping world beyond.

At last, he exhaled, feeling the entire sky expanding around him.

“Hiya, Ben,” he said softly to the retreating light, “I told you I’d make it.”


End file.
